It's Just Sibling Love
by crazywildchild
Summary: Out of blue mission end with one almost died. Tai doesn't know why he hasn't died for real. His speed gets the better of him.


**A/N: I felt like I needed to make a sibling-love fiction. So I choose Tai and Tigress. If anyone hasn't read **_**I am the Ultimate Power**_**, Tai is Tigress' little brother. This is basically the Ultimate Power, Dragon Warrior, and the Five are on a mission and then the mission goes badly. Tai's POV**

**Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks (Can't wait until KFP 2; can't you?)**

**Tai, Zhuang/Bao Yu (mention), Melissa and Ryu as well as fan clubs attacks © Me (Aaron-kun)**

I have been on other missions but this takes the cake. Instead, I'm going tell you about what happened before. Right yeah, it was just an average day for me and my friend, the Dragon Warrior. That isn't bad of a day but still fan girls are a pain. I sighed. It was going to be a good adventure anyways. Po and I started to run. I jumped over several as well as Po did. He does have more muscles than fat now from the four years of being the Dragon Warrior. When we got out of there fast and were running up to the thousands of stairs to the palace. I pushed the huge doors open to see my new wolf friend was practicing Crane's style with the master himself. The others were watching them in amazement as it only been six months since Ryu started with Crane's fighting style and been here. I got to say that he's a fast learner. Po and I fell onto the ground and panting. Melissa looked up and ran towards us to see what the trouble but from my view; I could see that she already knew.

"What happened?" She asked and helped me sit up.

"Angie and her fan girl army." I said bluntly.

Crane told Ryu to have a break from his training because Crane's a nice guy. Crane wouldn't let you go past your limits but sometimes people do need to be pushed over the edge sometimes. From Ryu's panting and gasping I could have tell that he was tired. My sister wouldn't care if you have a limit. She wants to make you stronger so pushing you from your limits was her specialty but it gets annoying sometimes. Even through I'm at her level, she still treat me like a kid. Viper would go easy on you but Mantis would be like Monkey, both letting them have a good time as well as having a good time with them. Po would help you out by seeing where your level is first then go on from there. Maybe that's why he's everyone's favorite master.

"Hey kid, how about a round or two?" Tigress asked using the nickname she been using since she known me as "Jay". I shook my head and cracked a smile thinking that Tai Lung, my godfather was the same one who brought me. Who knew? The old snow leopard still could do the most amazing things I've seen. It has been a few months since I finished the Thousand Scrolls style and without knowing I beat my father's record of the age of 20.

"Alright" There was my boost of energy out of nowhere. Po caught his breathe. I stood across to Tigress when she made her stance I just stood there. As if I was waiting for something to happen. Each of the masters shook their heads to my cockiness against my own sister. The tigress ran towards me and threw a punch. I side step. She side kick and I ducked. Her back to mine and in my eyes was determination. Tigress took a shot to my head. I ducked again. I saw this wicked smile on my sister's face. Knowing she knew about me just toying with her. Melissa and Ryu just watched in awes. The youngest master of the Jade Palace was not even breaking a sweat against the leader of the Furious Five herself. Just like I met her like two years ago.

"You're slowing down, sis." I told her just because she wasn't putting a great fight. I just crossed my arms over my chest like she does when fights me several other times.

"Oh really" I nodded. Then she disappeared. I shook my head. She was behind me and dodged her attack caught her paw. I sent her a kick sending her flying and she furious now. The goose messenger ran through the courtyard to the Hall of Heroes were Master Shifu was mediating. Moments after Zeng went to visit with Shifu. We were summoned to the hall.

"Masters, there has been a village attack." I raised an invisible eyebrow. "Masters, go get some packs and head out."

We all ran to the bunkhouse. Few short minutes we were off. Tigress, Viper, Tai Lung, Po, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and I were off. And this is where we are now. Tigress was the front with me leading the way. I saw a village and stopped. The blaze was high. The blazes were getting stronger and hotter. Being the Ultimate Power was able to do all with elements which was fun but got boring after awhile. I had the fires out in the matter of minutes. Well, I used my powers and after that I was exhausted, the others were searching though the town for any survivors. I have to tell you using the elements are very hard but I'm good at controlling both fire and water.

"So you're the Ultimate Power but you're just a child." A voice called out from behind me as I sat on a top of one of the homes.

"Yes, I'm just a child but I can beat the hell out of you." Without looking towards the voice, I could tell it was clearly a cocky male figure. He chuckled.

"Oh really, so _Kid _what are you going to do." He said cockily. "Read me a bedtime story, _Kid_?" I rolled my eyes.

"If you be a good little monster, I would but you're the bad guy in this picture." There you go, my stubbornness come out. I really hate creature like this just a brunch of pyromaniacs, bloodthirsty bastards and the stupid rich creatures that make others do their dirty work. And most have a thing for Tigress and makes me want to throw some chucks. I would categorize this one as one of those blood lust idiots who just loves to take an innocent life away. The next thing was he took my sword and held it to my throat.

"Or you die if you're playing a trick on me." He was panther, a black panther. I knew something that he didn't which was that my godfather and sis were there watching him. Both were growling lowly. The panther jumped and cut me on my cheek. I felt the blood slide down my right cheek. I turned and flipped the dumbass. He was groaning. I smirked and grabbed my sword held it to his throat or more like pointing it but not breaking the skin. His eyes tripled in size.

"No so tough now are ya." I felt the presences of the others in front of me. He was just moving a little back until he was stopped by Po. The panda wasn't so happy now. The guy almost killed me. The key word, _almost_ and knew now I could kill him. He wasn't so tough now. Just being teen wasn't like you couldn't take me seriously. The same smug look was on his face again. He took a blade from nowhere ran towards Tigress with her back turned. What a coward. Without knowing my speed took me off to protect my sister. Then everything went black and hearing a guy groan and a scared scream from a female. My surroundings were fading to a white room, not again. I remember this room from the battle with Tai Lung. I can hear only the noises and voices that are outside but the bad part no one can hear me on the outside. I looked down to my chest then my clothes turned white with a red stain where my scar from the Sword of Heroes is.

I grabbed the front of the shirt and groaned. '_Darn it._' I thought. I knew he had to stab me into my chest and exactly where the blood come from.

"I guess I'm back here, again." I said out loud knowing someone was there but not knowing who it was.

"Yes, you are young master." I knew that voice too well; it was the elder tortoise master with his walking staff. Still looked like when he was as being live, red sash going over his right shoulder and connecting around his shell by a knot across his chest. I felt the pain of my outside body without being there. I felt the pain of Tigress as she shed tears because it was sprinkled water around the two of us.

"You know I really hate coming here." I sighed. He chuckled. The only person I know would chuckle when I'm saying I hate something. I sat down wondering I'm really died this time or still waiting to do normally. I was about to ask but stopped myself. Closed my eyes and sighed again. The tortoise master put a claw onto my shoulder.

"Young master, this isn't going to the last time being here or isn't going to be your last trip to this place." He paused. "Bao Yu and Zhuang wouldn't want to see their son this soon than when you have to die, Tai." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I groaned. My head felt like it was on fire. The white room and Master Oogway were fading. I pain in my chest wasn't quiet done burning. I felt someone grab onto my paw and the paw felt very familiar. I opened my ember eyes to a white tiger and a grey wolf, Melissa and Ryu. Melissa was sitting on the side of the bed and Ryu had a worry look in his eyes. I really never saw it before because of the glares and glances of awe from him. I cracked a smile as I tried to sit up.

"Tai please just lie down. Don't strain yourself too much." Melissa sound very worried towards my injuries.

"Mel, if I do that then you can stop worrying." I said and saw Ryu glare at me as I wiped her tears as she blushed at my actions. I heard her mutter _okay I will try_. It wasn't that hard to figure that she had a crush on me or Ryu had a crush on her. I wouldn't hurt her or Ryu for that matter. I groaned and grabbed onto the bandages. Guessing the bleeding hasn't stop yet.

"Tai" Melissa and Ryu exclaim.

"Melissa, go get Master Viper." Ryu said and Melissa was out of the room in the matter of seconds. I started coughing. The coughing got worsened when I took my paw from my muzzle. Something caught my eye a crimson red liquid otherwise blood. I saw Ryu shivered at the sight of my blood. Again I saw the worry look return to his features. "Are you alright, Tai?" I let out a small _ya_ to him but he knew that I was lying to him as I didn't want him to worry more about my decision of saving my sister without hesitation, only blood relative of mine which is still alive. The door opened with Melissa, the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu running with my godfather.

"Tai, your wound open up." Viper said calmly "Just need sew the wounds up and give you some new bandages." I heard her explanation but the next thing was a black out. I was frustrated. I really hate when people knock me out for hours or it felt like minutes to me. My body felt so numb. A groan entered my throat. My eyes opened slowly because the sun was bright. They shut again because the sun was really bright. I let my eyes adjust. Guessing it was around noon or so. My nose picked up a scent of Po's soup. Lunch, probably. I sat up. Checked the wounds if they didn't open up again and the bandage looked like white sheets. I sighed of relief. I knew the wound were healing. There was a chair in my room with my vest on it and pulling on the black vest without closing it onto my chest because I wanted to see if my wounds bleed again or not. Opening the paper door and walking down the hall to the stairs.

I mumbled, "I really starting to hate stairs." I walked down them to the other hallway and heard voices of my friends and sister.

"I really thought that he would wake up around this time." Shifu said

"Master Shifu, his wounds were fetal just let him rest." Viper told our master. Shifu is always impatient with my wounds because I think he knows that I always be okay without this medical treatment.

I heard Melissa's voice, "I hope he wakes up, soon." She sighed. "I'm really worried about him." I heard Ryu scoff in jealously. I shook my head at that.

"Don't worry, Melissa. Knowing him he is probably joining us." Po insured.

"Po, you couldn't be more right." I muttered. I walked to kitchen and went to where Melissa was sitting whose back was facing me with Tigress. The others notice me but Tigress and Melissa. I quietly went to Melissa and hugged her from behind. She jumped. Everyone chuckled except Ryu with his glaring again. I couldn't say anything to Melissa without getting glare at. I whispered into her ear, "Thanks for stop worrying a bit." I couldn't stop myself from kissing her on the cheek. Her face light up like fireworks.

"Good you are up and around, Master Tai." Shifu said calmly. "How do you feel?"

"Sore" I said bluntly and everyone started to crack up. "I'm going to meditate." I did my regular thing putting my paws before my head and walked out to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Why is it called that? I really don't know. I yawned. Leaned onto the tree and slid down looking up the sky. I felt someone's presence but a person that wanted died most of the time. I sighed. He was angry this time.

"Tai, what the hell was that?" Ryu yelled. Betting the people in the village could have heard it.

"A harmless kiss on the cheek"

"A harmless kiss, who are you fooling?" still with the yelling. I sighed. "See why are using her?"

"I'm not. And you know that." I stood up and look over the village so peaceful, the Village of Peace. Ryu isn't the person I want to fight or be the one I would want to fight. "Do you want to fight me, Ryu?"

"That wouldn't solve anything." Ryu knew about Melissa's crush on me as I knew his crush on her. He walked passed me and walked to his house. My ear twitched to someone or something. I looked towards the sound. It was a peach. I started toss it up and down and sat back down with my back to the bark of the tree. I sighed. Why is this always so peaceful in this very stop? I sense Tigress coming towards the Peach Tree. She sighed and I chuckled. Tigress leaned onto the bark of the side of the tree.

"Hey, what's up?" I said curiously

"You know you're one of the bravest people I ever met, Di Di (younger brother)." She sighed. Is today the unofficial sighing day?

"Why, Jie Jie (older sister)?" I asked curiously.

"I really don't know." She said and looked up towards the sky. "You put your life on the lane for others, why?"

"I do what any person would do." I bluntly said and she giggled. "Hey, you know that was a cheap shot but me having no control over my speed when I don't know what to do."

"Have you thought that you could have died today?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah but have you thought if I didn't do something you could have died?" I questioned. She smiled but I couldn't see it as I sense it. She knelt in front of me and she thankfully hugged me. I felt a threat coming on.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to make you wish you weren't born?" Tigress said coldly. I chuckled.

"I know that, sis." I smiled. She looked at me as if I knew she was about to say that. Tigress didn't know what to say to me. She didn't know that if I didn't step in, she might be the one injury instead of me. I've seen death and experience their pain, their moans over me. But each time I learn same thing that it isn't my time to go. I was hearing her sobs when I was with Oogway. Each time I almost died even if I didn't passed on. It felt like I wouldn't see any them again after death but I didn't believe it. I couldn't leave any of them, they're my family now. Plus mom and dad wouldn't want to see me this soon.

We sat there until the sun went down with its beautiful show of its colors. Tigress was right by me. Tigress was right by me sitting on my right. Just watching and you couldn't believe that she was Master Tigress for a second. Master Tigress being that peaceful. I smiled at the sight in front of me knowing she wouldn't show this soft side towards the enemy but towards Melissa, Ryu. The Five, Po, Shifu, the children of the village and Tai Lung even me, the most.

"Tai, tell me have you seen death?" Tigress asked and I laid my head onto her shoulder. I sighed. Definitely, today is the unofficial sighing day.

"I don't know if I ever have met death but death is different to everyone."The words come out like a book. I felt like I lied to her but she just nodded as if she thought that too.

"Please, don't you ever leave me" She closed her eyes and the tears were leaking over. Then I felt my tears seep out of mine. I kissed her on her cheek.

"I wouldn't ever leave you and don't think I would ever do that." I said choking on my tears.

"Thanks you, Di Di." She threw her arms around my neck and my arms snaked around her waist to hold her close.

"I did what any sibling who do, Jie Jie." I said warmly.

That's what siblings do.


End file.
